My Little Vault Hunter: Freindship is Badass
by ChocolateZombie
Summary: The discovery of multiple Vaults across the universe leads the Vault hunters to an unknown planet uncontrolled by Hyperion. A trick by the two Sirens sends them there, but this world is...unlike anything they've seen. Where is the Vault, and an even more important question remains: What's with all the ponies?


**So going a little bit off the wall here with a MLP/Borderlands crossover. First off, want to note that I'm making a reference to the Tiny Tina's Assault on Dragon Keep DLC here, so spoiler warning seeing as it's not out yet. Next, this is obviously going to be a spoiler to the ending of Borderlands 2, so another warning there. Also, characters in the Borderlands department may feel ooc at times, especially with Salvador, seeing as how I've only played the second one and I haven't gotten their personalities nailed down quite yet and I have yet to do a Gunzerker class. So, with that in mind, read on.**

My Little Vault Hunter: Friendship is Badass

Chapter 1: Bunkers, Badasses, Vaults and Ponies

It was over. It was finally over. At least, that's what they thought until they destroyed the Vault key.

The six Vault Hunters, Maya, Axton, Zero, Salvador, Gauge, and Krieg, along with the remaining members of the Crimson Raiders, Lilith, Mordecai, and Brick, all stood within the Crimson Raiders HQ in Sanctuary, reflecting on what they'd seen inside the Vault Jack had opened. With the legendary guardian defeated and its awakener, the psychotic dictator Handsome Jack, laying dead and disfigured mere feet from them, all they had to do was destroy the key so that no one could ever access the vault again. What they got afterwards, though, was a whole different story entirely. What exactly had they seen? Oh, only a map...of the undiscovered Vaults strewn across the universe. And there were LOTS of them.

"What the...are those Vaults," Brick asked.

"Heheh...You know what that means," Mordecai said.

"Yeah...no rest for the wicked," Lilith replied before the team looted the place and headed out of the Vault and back to sanctuary, where after sitting down for a moment to catch their breath and relax, they began to discuss the new developments.

"So...what now," Brick asked.

"Yeah, who's gonna take care of all those Vaults," Mordecai asked.

"Dibs," Brick said.

"You can't call dibs on all those Vaults," Lilith said. "And before we even think about the vaults, we have to do two things first: get a new shield for Sanctuary, and wipe Hyperion off the map."

"Sounds like the easy parts," Mordecai said.

"Killing two birds with one stone, it sounds like," Brick said.

"Sure does," Lilith said. "Once we're done with that, we can start hunting down those Vaults."

"How are 9 of us going to hunt down hundreds of Vaults anyway," Maya asked.

"Leave that to us," Mordecai said. "We've got an idea; actually, it was Roland's idea."

"What kind of idea," Axton asked.

"Turning the Crimson Raiders into a Vault Hunter recruitment center," Lilith said. "Roland had been toying with the plan for a while in case we weren't strong enough to beat Jack. Luckily we were, so the whole thing was put on hold. Now we have a legitimate excuse to bring it back. And besides...if he were still here, he'd probably do it, too."

"Sounds like a plan, Mordecai said. "What do you think, Brick?"

" I THINK I already called dibs on Vault Hunting," Brick said. Everyone else just sighed.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

It had been six months since the decision was made, and already things were looking up. The recruitment effort was a success, and Vault hunters from across the universe had gathered to begin hunting for the Vaults. Some had a fairly easy time, some were more difficult to find. But one thing was for sure, at least to Lilith: the way things were going, it wouldn't take much longer to have all the Vaults in the universe in their possession.

Her teammates, however, were starting to become concerned; Lilith was starting to act unusual with the amassing of Vaults in their control, and they were beginning to worry if she was contradicting herself by becoming the one thing she hated the most: Jack. Even the Vault Hunters were worried, but no one said anything because they figured she was just happy that they were doing the right thing; at least, they believed they were doing the right thing.

This thought, though, was far from everyone's mind at the moment, as Lilith, Mordecai, and Brick were relaxing with Tiny Tina and playing a rousing game of "Bunkers and Badasses", something that Brick and Mordecai were not very thrilled with but played regardless, while Lilith was actually having fun. All this going on while Maya and Axton, who had recently been promoted as co-captains of "Vault team 6", the name given to Axton, Maya, Zero, Gaige, Krieg, and Salvador's team, interrogated a Hyperion engineer who may know the location of one of the Vaults as the rest of the team sat back and watched through the viewing room.

"Remind me again why they put those two in charge," Salvador asked as they observed the two being really nice to the guy, getting him some coffee and complementing him on the sheen in his hair.

"Wait for it," Gaige replied, watching slowly as the guy got comfortable, Maya and Axton finally sitting down with a stack of papers in hand. Within about five minutes, though, the man was reduced to a crying ball on the ground after being phaselocked in a dimension Maya dubbed the "Time Out Zone". He must not have liked what he'd seen, as he was immediately spilling on the Vault location, and some other things that...well, were a little disturbing.

"Riiiight," Salvador said.

"Besides, are any of us really leader material? I mean, you've got a psychopath who can barely form a coherent sentence, let alone write one, without talking about meat bicycles," Gaige said, motioning to Krieg who glared at her. "A mysterious assassin who would much more enjoy working alone," she continued, motioning to Zero. "You, and you know 'more guns' isn't always the best command decision, and me. While I may have Deathtrap, he's not as durable and reliable as Axton's turret, and honestly? I hate being told what to do; do you really think I want to be the one barking orders?"

"Point," Salvador replied, just as the two co-captains came into the viewing room.

"Well, that was easy," Maya said.

"I'll never understand your methods," Gaige said. "So, where are we goin' this time?"

"Dunno, guy said they didn't have a name for the planet cause it hadn't shown up on their radar. Just recently discovered it. They started calling it 'planet EQX-11' for some unknown reason," Axton replied. "Only thing I need to know is that there's a vault there and we need to get it."

"Well, then, let's go to the fast-travel station and get going," Gaige replied.

"Not so fast," Maya said. "Hyperion didn't know of the existance of this place, remember? That means there's no Hyperiion tech on that planet, including no Fast-Travel Stations."

"Ooooh..." Gaige replied. "So, how are we getting there?"

"You'll see," Maya said with a smirk as they began making their way upstairs to the meeting room of Sanctuary, where they walked in on Tiny Tina's game, admiring the little statuettes of Gaige, Maya, and Axton.

"Oh haaaaaai," Tina said. "So, you get em to spill the beansies?"

"Yeah," Maya replied, picking up her little figurine and smirking. "Heh. Cute."

"U Liek," Tina said. "Took me days to get it right."

"I'm flattered."

"I look SO BA," Gaige said, looking at hers.

"Not bad," Axton said.

"So, anyways," Maya said. "We...got a location out of him, only problem is the planet's never been on Hyperion's map till now and thus has no Hyperion tech, which means no Fast Travel stations."

"Gotcha," Lilith said. "So, you wanna try that experimental teleportation phase-thing we've been trying, right?"

"Yeah," Maya replied. "That."

"Whoa, hold up," Salvador said. "Phase-what?"

"Well, you know how I phased Sanctuary," Lilith said. "Since then I've been thinking about going bigger, trying to phase bigger things, or smaller things, further distances. Only problem: it required A LOT of a Eridium. So, I got to thinking; Maya has her phaselock ability, so we've been trying small and trying to figure out a good balance between our powers and Eridium use. So far, I think we've got it dialed in but it's still not 100% perfect."

"We should still try/it could work/what's the worst that could happen," Zer0 said.

"Well, worst case scenario, the overabundance of Eridium would completely eviscerate all of you," Lilith said. "But, hell, it's our only option right now."

"So, were do we set it up," Axton asked.

"We have a stockpile of Eridium stashed out in Frostburn Canyon; where my old lair used to be," Lilith said. "We can do it there."

"But...the bandits," Gaige asked.

"Oh, we paid em a lot to guard it," Lilith said. "Told em if they took even an ounce of it we'd set the entire canyon on fire. They seemed convinced."

"OK..." Gaige replied.

"Come on, let's get out there."

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Frostburn Canyon hadn't changed from what Lilith remembered; the bloodshots still patrolled the area, but worked for them now so they were friendly. With the addition of Slabs from Brick's arsenal and Crimson Raiders, the site where the Eridium was held was pretty well-protected. When the nine Vault Hunters appeared through the fast travel station and made their way through the camp towards Lilith's old hideout, they encountered no resistance from the bandits, mostly because Lilith kept giving them evil glances as she walked past them. Even the Psychos were keeping their mouth shut.

Once they got to the old Firehawk base, Lilith went and whispered something to a Crimson Raider, the soldier nodding and heading off towards a newly-built vault towards the rear of the room, which looked recently built. He and two other Raiders entered some codes, and the door popped open, raw eridium being revealed to be inside.

"Grab some wheel-barrels and load em up," Lilith said. "Crunk, get that machine running!"

"WELCOME TO DIE," a Goliath in the distance said, beginning to play around with a console. How a Goliath knew how to operate machinery was beyond everyone, but regardless, he did it, and a small metal orb lowered from the ceiling, opening to reveal some kind of wearable technology.

"What is that," Mordecai asked, deeply confused.

"So, you know the machine Angel was hooked up to," Lilith said, which earned her frightened looks from everyone. "Relax, kiddos, I'm not going to kill myself. I stole the blueprints while I was imprisoned with Jackhole, and I made some really complex improvements. Using this machine, I can channel a reasonable amount of Eridium energy into my Siren abilities, which will allow me to send you guys to that planet; it'll be the furthest I've ever Phased anyone or anything in my entire life."

"Kinda hard considering you don't know exactly where it is," Brick said.

"I got that covered," Axton said. "Got the coordinates from the guy we interrogated, just have to plug it into this planet nav-grid here, and," he continued, typing on a keyboard. "Bingo. Don't recognize the sector of the Universe, but oh well."

"Wait...I do," Gaige said. "Eden-6 is in that galaxy! Now," she continued, typing in some numbers. "There! It's not too far from the new planet, and considering what I know of my galaxy, if you can, we can slingshot us to the planet using the neighbors as a dimensional u-turn."

"That's...brilliant," Lilith said. "I like it!"

"Then let's get on it," Maya said. Lilith nodded and began assembling the device, the harness on her back that went on like a backpack, buckling onto her tightly, the sensors on her tattooed arm and leg, and a headpiece that monitors her brainwaves and adds additional power. Plastic tubes with metal cupplings soon came down, attaching themselves to nodes on the armor.

"OK, guys, start that Eridium extraction process!"

The bandits near the machine nodded, shoveling the raw Eridium into an oven-like device that pulled the energy out of the raw chucks and began to convert it and fuel into though the tubes into Lilith's device.

"Oh, yeah, that's the stuff," Lilith said with an unusually enthusiastic attitude. "Oh, Maya, almost forgot, that glove over there, grab it!"

Maya looked to see a metal glove lying in the compartment where all the devices came from. The newbie Siren nodded and took the glove, putting it on and letting a tube come down and attach to the glove, the power of the Eridium energy flowing into her hand, Maya feeling a sensation she'd never felt before enter her body, and she was liking it.

"You'll need that to keep your Phaselock stable," Lilith yelled.

"Wait, what," Salvador asked.

"Oh, yeah, forgot to mention that part; in order for this to work, Maya will have to phaselock all six of you into one bubble! You might see some scary shit, but it's the only way!"

"Well, then, let's go for this," Gaige said. Maya nodded and once all six of them were huddled together, the Siren activated her ability, the familiar purple orb forming around them in a loud 'fwoom'. With Maya holding the Phaselock stable, Lilith began charging her powers, red flames along with eridium energy fusing in her hands.

"Keep it steady," Lilith called out, the power increasing even further as the eridium flame began to envelop Lilith, her body becoming pure energy. Siren wings formed at her back as she absorbed the most amount of Eridium she'd ever taken in in her life, the power levels starting to scare everyone else, including her. "Keep it together, Firehawk," she told herself, focusing as she let the power build to the level she wanted. Eventually she was at the perfect mark, nodding to the bandits by the panel to disconnect Maya's pump, and with a 'fsst', the tube came out of the phaselock. Maya knew what that meant, and after Lilith had her tubes disconnected, she called to them with a "Hold on tight, killers," and sprinted towards the phaselock orb. With a mighty leap, she activated her Phasewalk ability, disappearing into the orb. Now all Mordecai and Brick could do is wait and find out if it worked.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Liith had never been inside of a phaselock before, and why would she want to, but the combination of hers and Maya's powers was incredible. Right now, she was leading the way in an glowing energetic winged form with Maya and the other Vault Hunters behind her. They were traveling though a vast virtual map of the universe, relying on Gaige's navigation skills to find the appropriate galaxy, and the right planet.

"There, to the northeast," she said, as Lilith turned in that direction. "I see Eden-6 ahead, and if I remember correctly, your planet should be someplace west of it. We'll have to circle around, but we're here."

"Then hold on," Lilith replied, speeding up and following the orders, flying past eden-6 and after doing a U-turn up ahead, came back around and saw what they were looking for approaching fast.

"This is where we get off," Axton said, Maya nodding and canceling her phaselock, the team falling towards the planet's surface, Lilith finishing off by phasing them the rest of the way.

"Thanks for flying air Firehawk," Lilith teased, canceling her own powers and ending up back in Frostburn.

"So," Mordecai asked.

"Mission accomplished," Lilith said, returning to normal.

"That must've been intense," Brick said.

"Oh yeah, it was something out of a dream! The power was...unbelievable."

Brick and Mordecai exchanged worried glances as Lilith began to smile disturbingly.

"Well, let's go try and establish some ECHO contact," Mordecai said, breaking the silence.

"Yeah...let's," Lilith said, still shaking from the power she'd felt earlier. A part of her was scared because of the danger of such intense power, but a part of her also wanted to feel it more often; wanted even more, in some cases. She shook the thought away as they made their way out of the canyon and back to Crimson Raider HQ.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"And...done," a purple baby dragon exclaimed, patting the ground where a new flower had been recently planted; by him, as a matter of fact. The dragon pulled out a to-do list longer than him as he began using a quill to check off some of the things on it.

"Let's see, Zecora's gardening is done, next stop is to visit Fluttershy, then I just have to head into Ponyville to pick up some pies headed to Sweet apple acres, pick up Soarin and Spitfire's dry cleaning from Rarity and deliver that to them in Cloudsdale, Help Rainbow Dash remodel her house, then head back to the Library to finish re-re-re-reorganizing the bookshelves for Twilight! Ugh, I'll be glad when this day is over," the dragon said. "As if anything else could happen today."

A loud 'fwoom' soon interrupted him, a purple light illuminating the tops of the mossy trees of the forest he was in. The dragon sighed, saying: "Of course. Well, better check this out." The dragon made his way towards the flash, pausing slightly when he got close enough to hear voices.

"Ugh, well, here we are," one of the voices, a male, said. The dragon began to follow the voices as best he could, listening for when they were getting louder.

"Yeah, but...where is 'here'," another voice, male as well but accented, said.

"I have a more important question," a female voice asked. "What exactly happened to us? Last I knew, we didn't have hooves."

The dragon felt the pause in the discussion, unsure of where to go until he remembered that he recognized this part of the forest, remembering that there was a clearing ahead. The dragon made his way there and stopped at some shrubbery, gently and quietly making a hold for his eye so he could see the scene.

"I am a pony/a creature that is meant to be rode by little girls/this is demeaning," a third male voice, this time coming fro m a strange stallion pony who was clad in body-enveloping armor, a visor covering his entire face and hiding it from the world.

"We're all ponies," a mare with a salmon coat and red mane said. "This is kinda weird; but also kinda badass."

"I CAN MAKE NUMBER TWO WHEREVER I PLEASE," a very strange-looking stallion wearing a mask that covered most of his face except his eyes grunted.

"Ugh, can't he go one day without referencing poop," the salmon mare asked.

"I dunno, I think he's kinda cute when he's like this," the first mare, a pale ivory mare with a vibrant blue mane and yellow outfit, said, making the dragon feel strange towards her; probably cause she reminded him of the mare he had a crush on.

"Well, we know we're horses, how that happened is anyone's guess, so now the question is 'where are we'. And, for that matter, where the Vault is."

A sudden beep startled Spike, the soldier pony pulling something off his body, pressing a button and saying: "Hello?"

"Hey, you got us," the female voice on the other line said. "At least we have communication. So, what do you have?"

"Nothing yet, Lilith," the soldier pony replied, pressing another button after holding his device high. "We're in the middle of the woods and we've been turned into ponies. Sending you an image to prove I'm not shitting you."

The masked pony chucked slightly as a momentary pause was followed by the female voice saying: "Well, I guess you're not shitting me. Just find out where that Vault is. Lilith out."

"Interruption required/Apology issued/we are being watched," the armored stallion said suddenly. The dragon froze in his tracks as the ponies began looking around wildly.

"Whoever you are, come out, we know you're there," the pale mare said, a purple orb forming in her hoof. "Well, at least I can still do that."

The whelp began shaking and in a rash decision, jumped out and started to yell: "OK, OK, I give, just don't hurt me!"

"A dragon," the salmon pony said.

"Baby dragon to be excact," the dragon said. "And I swear, I wasn't spying, I just heard the rumble and saw the light and I came to investigate, and..."

"It's fine, he's not hostile," the soldier pony said, everyone relaxing. "Now then, you seem to know enough. Where are we? What planet is this?"

"Planet? I don't know about that, but you ARE in the Everfree Forest, in the land of Equestria."

"Does that explain...this," The accented stallion with a pointy beard asked, referring to their current bodies.

"Well, ponies inhabit this world, so I...guess it would," the dragon replied. "And what do you mean 'Planet'?"

"It's...complicated," the soldier pony replied. "We're...not from here. From another planet. Like I said, it's complicated."

"Oooookay," the dragon said. "So, on that note, who the hay are you ponies?"

"Axton," the soldier pony said. "That's Maya," he continued, pointing to the pale mare. "Salvador, Zer0, Gaige, and Krieg," He finished, pointing respectively to the bearded pony, the armored pony, the salmon pony, and the masked pony. "We're apart of Vault Team Six, a special organization formed to hunt down and control special things called 'Vaults'. We're here because there's one on your planet and we intend to find it."

"OK, that's weird, but, I guess stranger things have happened here," the dragon said. "Oh yeah, my name. Call me Spike (screen splash appears, Spike looking behind him and noticing it, raising an eyebrow before pulling it up like a pair of blinds). Well, that was random. Anyway, as for your 'Vault', never heard of it, but, I may know someone who does. My friend and, well, boss, Twilight Sparkle, in the town of Ponyville. She knows almost anything!"

"Take us to her," Axton said.

"Well, I gotta run some errands first before heading back there, but sure, not a problem. You're welcome to come with me, if you'd like; as if you've all got anything better to do right now."

The Vault Hunters shrugged and followed Spike as he led them out of the Everfree Forest and towards their new objective. Hopefully, if this "Twilight Sparkle" pony knew what Spike claimed, than she would know where to find the Vault. If not, well, it wouldn't hurt to try and recruit her into the Crimson Raiders. What's the worst that could happen?

**NEXT CHAPTER: The Vault Hunters found their way to the unknown planet, which a dragon called Spike has labeled as "Equestria". Where is the Vault and what is the deal with them being ponies?**


End file.
